


ACOTAR theories

by phantomhands_55



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heroes to Villains, M/M, Other, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhands_55/pseuds/phantomhands_55
Summary: ACOTAR theories about charakters , chapter, relationships and the following books
Relationships: Azriel/Cassian/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Azriel/Gwyneth Berdara, Azriel/Morrigan (ACoTaR), Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 6





	ACOTAR theories

**Theories about Elain being the next big villain :**

1.Azriel`s shadows disappear ; that is a bad because they care about his well – being , maybe they`re afraid of her powers

2.She disappears before dawn and comes back late at night (ref. ACOSF) and she has no good excuses

3.In Azriel`s POV chapter Rhys wants that Az stays away from her ; maybe because she is Lucien´s mate or because he has a bad feeling towards her

4.She has Seer abilities and maybe she stays away from Lucien because she had a vision about the future that could be changed if she gets with Lucien

5.Maybe the king of Hyben got in her mind and gave her a task and made her the villain or he put a part of his mind in hers and controls her with it

6.Cassian said in ACOSF that she didn´t belong in the Night Court maybe because he detects something is wrong with her

7.Maybe she still meets with Graysen because she is allied with him and /or the queens or she wants to bind her life to him to loose her immortality

8.Maybe she has powers ,with wich she made him fall in love with her or/and able to make his shadows disappear or/and scared them of her

9.Maybe she uses the image of the innocent flowergirl as camouflage to protect herself from Rhys and Feyre spying on her through their daemati abilities

10 . In ACOSF it is mentioned that the queens found out that somebody told the queens that Nesta searched for the Trove and how would they have gotten the information if not with a source inside the Inner Circle

11\. Maybe Mor found that out but the information of Elain being a spy was protected with a different kind of spell – protection as the Trove , who Koschei or Briallyn set up , who protected her with this spell as long as she was their ally

**SUMMARY** : She would be a good spy because : - she is part of the Inner Circle and has access to intern information and knowledge

\- she has Seer abilities and is a good observer

\- she has a good camouflage as “the innocent flowergirl” and no one would suspect it

\- she might have other abilities that she got giftet with by the Cauldron

It was also implied that she is very headstrong and and wants to be independent ,wich indicates a potential for much character growth in the future .She also refuses to submit to the future the Cauldron has chosen for her and would rather chose her own fate .It is also assumed tat se is weak and defenseless compared to the other charakters ,but it has been heavily implied that there is another side of Elain that we have yet to see and she should not be underestimated .

**Sources : a court of thorns and roses wiki and @slimjimjo on tiktok**

**link to the video : https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMerjrQaH/**

**Author's Note:**

> i`m sorry if there are any mistakes but i don`t have a beta  
> and english is not my native language.  
> if you have any ideas for other theories write it in the comments.


End file.
